


Of Dandelions and Vines

by breath



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Summer, Summer Love, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breath/pseuds/breath
Summary: The summer before their final year of high school is spent well.  Full of summer jobs, feelings, dry fields and many vine references.





	1. hat on backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer before their senior year of high school is spent well. Full of summer jobs, dandelions, feelings and many vine references.

The gym was quiet.  The only sound was the scratch of pencils against sheets of paper.  Out of around 300 students, only a handful remained.

"You have 45 minutes left before the exam ends." One of the teachers called, _‘it’s okay you’re almost done.’_ Mingyu reminded himself, he just needed one more paragraph about the Cold War and he would be free.  This year felt as if it was longer than any of the other grades.  His grade in history was quite high so he rambled out the final paragraph and conclusion and just like that he was finished.  Handing his exam to the teacher he smiled as they told him to have a good summer break and without hesitation he grabbed his bag and skipped out the door.

“It’s summer, got my hat on backwards and it’s time to fucking party.” Mingyu states as he enters the main entrance where Soonyoung and Wonwoo are waiting for him, earning a high five from both of them.

Summer break had officially started for the three boys and they knew exactly how they would spend it; in the field behind Soonyoung’s house just like every summer.

The blazing heat had warmed their bicycle seats a bit too much making the ride just slightly uncomfortable.  Once at the edge of a huge field covered in dandelions.

“This summer I think I’m going to finally get a job.” Mingyu states as they get off their bikes and make their way to the middle of the field.

“We all should get jobs” Wonwoo agrees.

Once Soonyoung’s house is visible they all drop their belongings and sit in a small circle on the dry grass.

“So are we going to burn this shit or what?” Soonyoung asks, a glimmer of glee in his eyes.

“Let’s wait until it gets darker, there have been so many forest fires already.” Soonyoung sighs but complies.

The boys spend their afternoon planning how the summer will be spent; scheduling what days of July they will have their bonfires and when in August they will go camping now that Wonwoo has his drivers license.

When the sky finally began to dim they moved closer to Soonyoung’s house, collecting rocks along the way. As his house came into view they stopped and began to form a circle with the rocks,

“Okay I’m gonna get the lighter.” Soonyoung said already running to the house. When he came back he was waving the lighter in the air and holding some old biology notes in his hand.

“Alright let’s start with the subjects we hated the most.” Soonyoung threw his biology papers into the circle, Wonwoo threw his pre-calculus papers in and Mingyu his chemistry.

“Fuck that class.”

“I was your lab partner.”

“Let me rephrase that. I loved the class but fuck the work.”

“There we go.” Wonwoo grins, “So who’s going to light it this year?”

“Last year Soonyoung did it so I’m pretty sure it’s my turn.”

Soonyoung hands him the lighter and he grabs his chemistry papers.

“Let this summer be even greater than the last!” He exclaims, Soonyoung and Wonwoo shout as a response and he lights the papers on fire and he drops them into the circle but misses.

“Dude!” Soonyoung yells, Mingyu grabs the papers and throws them into the fire leaving him with a burnt thumb and a burning shoe.

“Wonwoo get your water bottle!” Soonyoung yells and Wonwoo follows orders. The next minute is just the three boys screaming and yelling swears and a series of incoherent words. Eventually Mingyu’s shoe is wet and and his white shoe has a huge black mark on its toe.

“My yeezys.” He whines,

“Shut up we all know those are rip offs. Don’t be a baby.” Wonwoo snorts as he hits the back of his head.

 

The three stand around the fire tossing the notes and piles of homework they had spent countless hours working on, watching the fire grown bigger and bigger.  Soonyoung ran back to his house and brought  back a pack of marshmallows with skewers.  After sometime the fire finally began to go down and they put it out and said their goodbyes as Soonyoung walked back to his house and the other two grabbed their bikes and made their way to the street.  
  
"Hey Wonwoo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I'll find love this summer?" Wonwoo can't help but groan and roll his eyes.  
  
"You've been asking me this question since we were thirteen!  Just accept the fact that summer love is not an actual thing, it's just a trope that movies use to make teenagers think it's real when in reality it's not!"

Mingyu frowns and juts his bottom lip out.  He'd been introduced to 'summer lovers' when Wonwoo, Soonyoung and him wayched Grease for the first time after finding it at their local thrift store downtown.

"Listen, it's cute that you want to have a summer love but what if he or she breaks your heart and you end up just like Sandy at the beginning of Grease?  Her summer love just ignored her and pretended she didn’t exist.  Do you want end up like Sandy, Mingyu?" He shakes his head slowly, "Exactly.  And who knows maybe for grade 12 a new student will come and you'll have a school love.  An even more cliche romance." Wonwoo sounds as if he is actually trying to sound optimistic.

"Okay, thanks.  At least if I don't find love this summer, I still have you guys."  Wonwoo nods,

"Single trio for life!  Or at least until we graduate." the two share a laugh and then part ways as Mingyu rides his bike into his cul-de-sac and Wonwoo rides his bike further up the road. 

 

 **SY:** yo come over.  I got a surprise 4 u guys

 **WW:** Can't you just tell us now?

 **SY:** NO! surprises r wayyyyyyy more fun, meet me in the field.

 **WW:** Fine.  
  
**MG:** I'll be there in like 20 minutes  
  
Mingyu finished eating his breakfast and grabbed his bike from the front yard and made his way the field.  The morning is quiet, ten in the morning is after everyone has gone to work and most students are sleeping in.  

The quiet roads in the yellow of the sun are similar to a Van Gogh painting Mingyu always thinks, when the sun has not fully risen in the sky yet as it casts vast shadows along with the contrast from the calming blue to the dry yellow and the few splatters of green.  

Soon enough he arrives to the dandelion infested field and jumps off his bike.  In the distance in front of Soonyoung's house is a figure, the back facing him who Mingyu can only assume is Soonyoung.  Quietly he creeps behind him before barking out, 

"What the fuck is up Kyle!" 

The figure turns around and Mingyu flushes red.  That is not Soonyoung, he is a boy but his hair is slightly lighter and shaggier than his friend's and he's giving Mingyu a look that is a cross between annoyance and confusion.

"My name isn't Kyle." They just stare at each other for the next few moments and it is silence for what feels like an eternity before they hear the back door open,

"Mingyu!  You've met my surprise!  This is Minghao."  Soonyoung is impressively carrying four glasses of lemonade as he makes his way towards the two. "This guy has been my neighbour for over 5 years!  But I just met him today!" Mingyu is still quiet due to his terrible first impression as he takes a lemonade from Soonyoung.

"Hey!" the three turn to see Wonwoo walking over _'Thank God.'_ Mingyu thinks to himself.

"Wonwoo come there's a new person jointing our trio!"

"It won't be a trio if there's four you idiot."

"I know but come here!  Minghao this is Wonwoo and Wonwoo this is Minghao.  He's been my neighbour for over 5 years but we just met today!" the two shake hands exchanging greetings.

"So how did you guys meet?"

"I was walking around to see if i could find anymore rocks and then I accidentally tripped over him while he was sleeping."

"Seems pretty typical of you, but how come you guys never met?"

"My parents and I go visit our family in China for the whole summer but this year we chose not to because we're a bit tight on money as my parents say." Minghao explains, he has a slight accent making his voice stand out

 "Do you not go to Loring?" the first thing Mingyu has said since Wonwoo came,

"No, I go to V.C.S."

"The private school?" Wonwoo asks, "I heard that it's really expensive." MIghao shrugs

"I think it's only 150 per month."  

 "Exactly." Wonwoo says, "But aside from that, welcome to the single trio, but I guess now it the single tetralogy."

"Can we just call it a quartet?  Tetralogy or anything ending with "logy" makes my head ache." Soonyoung whines and Wonwoo nods.

 The day is spent with them wondering around their neighbourhood and buying slushies at their local 7 Eleven.  Around dinner time Minghao leaves (Soonyoung offered him to stay for dinner but Minghao politely declined) and waves goodbye to the three.  They go inside of Soonyoung's house and eat chicken strips and fries his mom threw in the oven.  After dinner they are all sitting in Soonyoung's room watching vine compilations.

"Hey Mingyu why were you so awkward today?" Wonwoo asks after finishing one of the compilations.

"Yeah you were kinda stiff.  Like a stick bug." Soonyoung agrees as he demonstrates how Mingyu was acting, making jerky movements with his arms. 

 "Neither of you were there when I first met him.  It was so embarrassing." Mingyu buries his face in his hands,

"What happened?  You didn't hit his butt thinking it was me right?  Because that would be creepy as hell."

"No, no.  It wasn't that bad but it was still embarrassing."

"Just tell us."

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise." They both say in unison.

"Okay so when I first saw him, he back was facing me so I assumed it was you," Mingyu points to Soonyoung. "so I creep behind him and scream 'What the fuck is up KYLE!' and then he fucking responded 'My name's not Kyle.'"  

Soonyoung is on the floor wheezing and Wonwoo is choking on his water and Mingyu buries face even deeper into his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, this story takes place in North America, it could be the U.S. or it could be Canada but it takes place in the modern world and the guys don't need to use honourifics


	2. rebecca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a nice little camp out in the field.

**SY** invited **Minghao Xu** to **Single Trio**

 **Minghao Xu** : What is this?

 **SY** : welcome to the chat my boi

 **WW** : It’s just a group chat between Soonyoung, Mingyu and I.

 **Minghao Xu** : Oh alright

 **SY** changed **Single Trio** to **Single Quartet**  
**SY**  changed  **Minghao Xu** to **MH**

 **SY** : my mom went to the store this morning and she got hotb dogs and hott dog bunsssss!!!!!! Come over tonight and we can have a camp out in the field!!!!!!!

 **MG** : Im down, I’ll come around 6

 **WW** : I’ve got nothing to do for the day so is it chill for me to now?

 **SY** : yah

 **MX** : I may be having a family get together but I’ll text you later see if it’s going to happen or not.

 **SY** : kk, remeber to bring ur sleepin bags!!

Fortunately Minghao was able to make it and they all enjoyed roasting hot dogs and iced tea around the fire.

“Yo, let’s tell some spooky stories.” Soonyoung blurted out and they laid in their sleeping bags looking up at the sky.

“Why?” Mingyu says shifting his head to look over at Soonyoung,

“It’s nine-forty five, do you want to sleep this early.” He shakes his head.  
“Good so who wants to go first?”

The stories vary from cheesy to somewhat scary to creepy and to so scary that Mingyu is clawing into Wonwoo’s forearm.

“Okay now I’ve got the scariest story ever told to man. So I’m sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties.” The boys burst into a fit of laughter except for Minghao who looks confused rather than pleased.

“Why would you put barbecue sauce on your boobs? You don’t even have boobs!” He exclaims,

“Minghao it’s a vine, chill” Soonyoung tells him.

“What’s a vine?” Silence falls over all the boys and shock is written all over their faces.

“You’ve never heard of vine?” Minghao nods slowly,

“Holy fuck. Dude give me your number I’ll send you a bunch right now.” Mingyu grabs Minghao’s phone without him even saying one word and typed in his information.

“Why did you put your contact name as Rebecca?”

“It’s vine you will understand later. But for now, welcome to the wonderful world of vine compilations.”

“That’s clearly a crayon, does she not know what a cigarette looks like?”

“How can a seven year old not know the difference between chickens and geese?”

“He just broke a perfectly fine flip phone and skateboard for a video?”

“Why are kids so stupid?”

“Just watch the videos!” Soonyoung says after the stampede of questions and he obeys. The four fall asleep piled on top of one another in front of Mingyu’s phone.

 

~

 

When the sun peeks behind the mountains and begins to rise, Minghao is the first to wake up.

Very carefully he rolls up his sleeping bag and gathers up his belongings when Mingyu stirs awake.

“You leaving?”

“Yeah. My dad wants me home early so we can go spend some father-son bonding moments together.”

“Alright, come back when you’re done.  We are always here. I’m serious.”

Minghao lets a small giggle slip past his lips, “I’ll try. See you later.” and walks in the direction of his home.

Mingyu watches him until he is out of sight (he doesn’t notice but there’s a small smile dancing upon his face) to turn around and go back to sleep when met with four eyes and two smirks.

“What?”

“You like Minghao.” Wonwoo wiggles his eyebrows.

“I do not. I’ve known him for less than a week.”

Soonyoung begins to hum an all too familiar tune,“Summer lovin’ had me a blast.” he sings,

“Summer lovin’ happened so fast.” Wonwoo joins in as the role of Sandy.

“I met a girl crazy for me.”

“Met a boy cute as can be.”

“Guys stop!” Mingyu whines as the other two jump out of their sleeping bags and continue the song,

“Summer days driftin’ away to ah, oh, those summer nights!” with their hands clasped together they dance around Mingyu and stay like that until they finish the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being short, I just need to post to take my mind off some stressful stuff anyways hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. bible study

“Guys! I got hired!” Wonwoo runs through the field with a wide grin on his face, disrupting the three boys game of go fish.

“Yay!” Soonyoung races towards him and jumps into Wonwoo’s arms who thankfully does not fall.

Mingyu and Minghao follow behind, congratulating their friend.

“Great job, Wonwoo!”

“Where are you working?”

“That ice cream shop right by the mall.”

“Kim’s Ice Cream Parlour?”

“Yeah.”

“I love that place! My parents always took me there after my dance classes when I was younger.”

“Well now you can come and visit me. Have you guys applied anywhere yet?”

“I applied to Macy’s, the grocery store and the art supplies store by Kim’s. I should apply to Kim’s too.”

“Yes. You all should.” Wonwoo suggests, they all agree.

 

~

 

  
“Hey can you help me write my resume?” Mingyu asks as him and Wonwoo wave goodbye to the others.

“Yeah, can I just sleep over then? It’s pretty late.”

“Of course. But we should be quiet since my parents are already asleep.”

The quietly make their way into the house, quickly grabbing chips and two cans of pop from the kitchen.

Mingyu finds out that resumes are much harder to make than he thought.

“There’s no difference between skills and characteristics.” Mingyu whined

“Yes there is. Now make a new section for the characteristics!” Wonwoo loudly whispered. Not wanting get into an argument with him at one in the morning, Mingyu complied and wrote what he thought his best characteristics were.

“Okay this seems pretty good. Let’s call it a night and we can edit it in the morning, ‘kay?”

Mingyu grabs some extra clothes for Wonwoo as the other lies on the pull-out bed while smiling at his phone.

“Who’re you texting?”

“Soonyoung sent a video of Minghao reacting to the bible study vine. Look at his face.”

Wonwoo hands his phone to Mingyu, on the screen Minghao has his from hairs tied in a small ponytail exposing his forehead and scrunched up brows.

“What the fuck? Soonyoung I’ve been to bible study before this is nothing like-why are you filming me?”

The two laugh quietly, he was so confused by these videos.

“So cute.” Mingyu blurts out and freezes. 

“You do like him!  I knew it!”

“Do not!” He says as he throws the clothes at Wonwoo and jumps into bed hiding under the covers.

“Yes, you do!” All Wonwoo gets in response is a loud groan followed by a series of whines. “Hey listen, you’ve wanted this since we were like thirteen. This is great.” He lifts up the covers, Mingyu peeks behind his pillow and sits up.

“But what if he doesn’t like me?”

“Then we’ll shun him from the group.”

“That’s a dick move.”

“Well if he turns you down that’s a dick move.”

“Okay.”

They turn of the lights off, letting the orange light of street lamps deep through the blinds.

“Hey.”

“Mm?”

“You got any crushes?”

Wonwoo stays silent for a while like he’s either trying to think people he likes or because he doesn’t actually have a crush on anyone.

“There’s got to be someone. Junhui?”

“He is beautiful but he reminds me way too much of my cousin.”

“Who? Heechul?”

“Yes and he’s got super dry comedy.”

“Nayoung?”

“We bathed in the same bathtub as kids. And our moms are best friends so we’re practically family.”

“What about Jihoon.”

“He’s straight than a ruler.”

“Soonyoung?”

They look at each other for a second before erupting into a fit of giggles.

“You got it. Alright let’s get some rest.”

”Alright, goodnight Wonwoo.”


End file.
